<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The nine lives of Caroline Forbes by Klarolinemikaelson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680933">The nine lives of Caroline Forbes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klarolinemikaelson/pseuds/Klarolinemikaelson'>Klarolinemikaelson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Nine Lives of Chloe King, The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klarolinemikaelson/pseuds/Klarolinemikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Caroline Forbes up until my sixteenth birthday I thought I was a normal blonde hair blue/green eyed teenager. I was adopted I never had the urge to meet my birth parents. I was raised in sunny San Francisco, I have best friends and a loving mother my father left years ago. All I want for my birthday is a convertible bug I don’t care what color it is except orange or green. All that changed the day of my sixteenth birthday when I died and came back unaffected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes &amp; Elizabeth Forbes, Caroline Forbes &amp; Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Rebekah Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Stefan Salvatore, Davina Claire/Caroline Forbes, Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson/Roman Sienna, Lorenzo “Enzo” St. John/Davina Claire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The nine lives of Caroline Forbes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m back with a new Fic, this has been sitting in my notes for over a year and I found it and finished it in almost a night. </p><p>I love reading your comments, seeing you guys leave kudos on my fics.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own the vampire diaries and the nine lives of Chloe King.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on Rebekah hurry up.”</p><p>“You try running in heels.”</p><p>Klaus and his younger sister Rebekah and younger brother Kol are running into the coit tower. They followed the man dressed in black and has scars on his face who is sent to kill their kind but at the moment he is after Caroline Forbes who doesn’t know who she is or how to protect herself.</p><p>“No please.” The man with scars has cornered Caroline to the edge of the tower she looks down at the ground the people look like ants they are so high up. </p><p>The trio hear her cries and Rebekah reaches down and takes her heels off and catches up to her brothers. They are to late they get to the top of the tower as Caroline is pushed off. The man with the scars watches as Caroline’s body hits the pavement.</p><p>Klaus reaches out and takes his siblings hands and they turn around. </p><p>The bald guy with scars turns around and watches at the two blondes and brunette siblings are running down the stairs he gets an evil grin on his lips and he chases them down the stairs.</p><p>As they get down to the ground. Klaus being older pulls his siblings behind him Rebekah is putting her heels back on behind him and Kol is in front of his sister. Klaus address the man that just killed Caroline. “You would really kill us here out in the open. Knowing who we are?”<br/>
As the older man with scars saunters towards them drawing a knife pointing it at them. “One way or another you will die if not from my hands it will be from someone’s. The order has declared it.”</p><p>Xxx</p><p>That morning:<br/>
Blonde perky Caroline Forbes wakes up excited for the day to begin today is her sixteenth birthday. All she wants is a convertible bug doesn’t matter what color anything except green or orange.</p><p>Her bedroom is as bright and perky as she is and everyone has a dark side too all of that is reflected in her room. With tea dye walls the back wall behind her bed is black piece of wood with white mandalas over it. As she is getting out of bed with a baby blue padded headboard with her pink striped comfortable and pink and black pillows. She puts on some music and dances as she picks out of her clothes for the day. The sun is shining through her the windows of her little nook she has a window seat of red cushions,  she has a chair, a footstool and a beanbag in the nook seating area. Next to her desk, </p><p>While in her en-suite bathroom taking a shower her mind wonders to the color of car she wants a convertible bug maybe red, or pink, yellow could be cool but maybe blinding they do live in San Francisco, baby blue or regular blue could be pretty. </p><p>When she finishes her shower she puts on a pair of denim capris, pink spaghetti strapped tiered cami and a navy textured jacket if she gets cold she also has on black<br/>
wedges and a silver heart necklace. </p><p>She goes down to the kitchen which her mom gives her a kiss on the cheek. “Good morning sweetie.” She hands her a bag which when she unwraps it, its a bag of Reese’s, a new black sweater and two new necklaces one is a gold tear drop with gold balls along the inside surrounding a crescent moon and the other is a tube necklace with three lines hanging down but connected to the other side of the necklace. </p><p>Caroline hugs her mom. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Your welcome there is one more gift but you can’t see it until tonight.”<br/>
She nods and as she is picking up a banana. “Did dad send anything?”</p><p>“I’m sorry honey he didn’t we don’t even know where he is its likely he forgot.”</p><p>“It’s ok, I know that he left years ago but I just thought that he would send me at least a card on my birthday its not everyday your adoptive daughter turns sixteen.”</p><p>Liz pulls her daughter into another hug, even though she is not the biological parent of Caroline she loves Caroline no different. </p><p>Xxx</p><p>Before school starts Caroline and her two best friends Davina Claire and her cousin Enzo Claire are talking by one of the stairwells. “I keep having this strange feeling to visit coit tower I don’t know why. I’m going to try to ignore it.” Caroline rubs the side of her temple ever since she left home earlier everything has been incredible loud every little noise is amplified it’s giving her a headache. </p><p>Enzo’s parents died when he was five and he was sent from Southampton England to San Francisco to live with his cousin so he has a British accent. “Don’t look now cuz London is coming.”</p><p>Davina peaks over her shoulder and just like that Kol and Klaus Mikaelson a devilish duo on a good day are coming down the hallway. Kol has a basketball he is bouncing off the walls and catching it.  Klaus and Kol stop in front of the staircase and Kol hands his ball to Klaus so he can flirt with Davina, while Klaus is waiting for them to finish he throws the ball above Caroline’s head and catches it so he throws it again above Caroline’s head who is not thrilled and just waiting for the ball to hit her in the head she reaches up and grabs the ball. </p><p>Both Caroline and Klaus walk towards each other with different ideas in mind, Klaus wants the ball back and Caroline wants to give him a piece of her mind. “Listen just because your attractive and British and have dimples and look really good in a Henley.”</p><p>Enzo pinches her to stay on topic. “Right doesn’t mean you can throw a ball above my head my head and I’ll be totally fine with it.”</p><p>With one hand Caroline throws the basketball down the crowded hallway and it swooshes into a garbage can near the exit of the school. Students in the hallway are amazed and mummer did you see that, klaus is speechless and looking down at Caroline but Klaus is not the only one speechless so is Caroline and that whole group.</p><p>It’s Enzo’s voice that breaks the silence. “How did you do that?”</p><p>Caroline swallows and still shocked. “I don’t know lets go.”</p><p>Her and Enzo grab Davina’s wrist and drag her off she yells back to Kol “Talk to you later.”</p><p>As Caroline is rushing down the opposite hallway she threw the ball in with Enzo and Davina right behind her Klaus and Kol share a look and watch them with flee with amazement.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Caroline comes out of science and has to go down the stairs to history when Klaus who is coming up the stairs stops her by putting his arm on the wall and backs her up until her back is against the wall. “ That was impressive earlier. You’ll have to show me your moves.”</p><p>Caroline nervous she knows his sister Rebekah better they are friends since the Mikaelsons moved here three years ago she can count on one hand the number of conversations she and Klaus have had one when Rebekah introduced Caroline to her brothers Kol and Klaus she said hi he said hello that was it. “ Moves I dont have any moves. That earlier was freak of nature.” </p><p>“I wasn’t talking about basketball.”</p><p>“Subtle.”</p><p>Klaus puts a hand on her waist. “Oh I’m not trying to be.” </p><p>Caroline has never been this close to Klaus it’s like she can hear his heart beating. She always thought he was Rebekah’s jerky older brother. “ Why are you talking me?”<br/>
He leans in and smells her neck. “You smell nice.”</p><p>Caroline now a little uncomfortable but when he smelt her his heartbeat jumped. “ Ok its called taking a shower and perfume.”</p><p>If it was even possible Klaus gets even closer to her. “Why are you giving me such a hard time Caroline Forbes.” </p><p>“We’ve never had a conversation.”</p><p>“Looks like we’ll have to change that. I feel like we are going to be great friends.”</p><p>Klaus leans down to give Caroline a kiss as his lips hover over hers they both hear. “Klaus.”</p><p>They both look at the stairs going upstairs and Rebekah is coming down.  With Klaus distracted Caroline makes her escape as she is going around Klaus she smiles at Rebekah. “Hey beks.”</p><p>Rebekah smiles at her.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Klaus, Rebekah and Kol are sitting in the library and Rebekah hits Klaus in the arm. “Really klaus.”</p><p>“We need to know there is only one explanation for the basketball trick this morning.”</p><p>“And if she wasn’t she would be dead. And you would be prime suspect number one.” </p><p>Kol chimes in with “The basketball stunt is all over school everyone is talking about it.”</p><p>“If Rebekah would of not interrupted my test we would know.”</p><p>“She’s my friend plus Nik you were coming off creepy. Seriously smelling her neck we don’t have a specific smell making us different then everyone else.”</p><p>Klaus rolls his eyes. “I don’t see you coming up with any better ideas.”</p><p>Kol asks. You’ve been friends with her for three years and you’ve never noticed anything.”</p><p>Rebekah side eyes her older brothers. “Its not like we are doing ritual sacrifices and I can see if she heals quickly or lazer tag to see if she has night vision, we’re not doing cheerleading or gymnastics to see if she can jump high. Am I supposed to pretend to want to paint her nails and see if claws extend.”</p><p>“We need to find out before they find her that is if she is one of us.”</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Caroline works at a clothing store/bookstore with a cafe. She doesn’t understand the merge of the two but the clothing store goes into the little cafe off the bookstore. There’s no middle wall between the two. While at the counter of the clothing store a brunette teenager comes to her. “ I’m new to this town, do you know cool spots to check out?”</p><p>Caroline turns around and comes face to face with the new student at her school Stefan salvatore she had heard there was a new student. “There is a nice cafe over there. It’s California so people like to hang outside.” </p><p>Since it’s a slow day at the shop Caroline and Stefan sit in cafe and talk. “How do you like San Francisco so far?”</p><p>“Its nice my dad moves us around a lot. Its just the three of us my dad my older brother and me my mom died years ago.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, my dad left years ago its like he’s dead we never hear from him.” </p><p>As Stefan is leaving Caroline watches him leave he’s cute.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>All day Caroline has had this lingering feeling to visit coil tower, she doesn’t know why she visited this place when she was younger before her dad left. As she is walking up the stairs to the building she notices a man in all black and has scars on his face. Three claw marks down the right side of his cheek and neck. The man is watching her go into the coil tower. As she is looking around at the base of the tower she notices the guy is following her. She figures she’ll lose him going up to the tower since there are thirteen levels of stairs.</p><p>Xxx<br/>
Present:<br/>
Rebekah and Kol had snuck away to find Caroline’s body which people have started to surround around. As Kol and Rebekah are trying to get through Kol announces. “Nothing to see here folks just a prank.”</p><p>They hear a women say. “A prank I saw her fall from the tower.”</p><p> As Kol is lifting Caroline up Rebekah goes over to the women. “Are you sure your feeling ok your saying a lot of crazy stuff.”</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Klaus opens the door to the penthouse as Kol brings Caroline in, Rebekah rushes over to the couch to make room for Caroline’s body. Their older brother Finn who is on the phone with his wife Sage while looking out the window sees their reflections in the window and pulls the phone away from his ear. “Did you get to her before they did?”</p><p>“No but we did bring her here. When she wakes we will explain everything.”</p><p>Finn turns around to see Caroline’s lifeless body laying on the couch. “And how do you know this girl is one of us?”</p><p>Kol looks up at him. “She one handed tossed my basketball down a crowded hallway and made a perfect basket in a garage can.”</p><p>Finn puts the phone back to his ear to tell Sage he loves her and he’ll call her back. “How long has she been like this?”<br/>
All three of his younger siblings look at each other. “An hour.”</p><p>“The first death is always the longest to come back from.” Finn gets up to go into the kitchen. </p><p>Xxx</p><p>As Kol’s popcorn is finishing in the microwave Caroline’s eyes open and she looks around at the dark penthouse she is in. Moonlight shining in from a wall of windows, she’s laying on a black couch and there two black chairs on each side of the couch. The last thing she remembers is being at coil tower and that creepy guy following her. </p><p>Rebekah is in her bedroom and Klaus is in his studio, Kol went to go make popcorn and Finn was in charge of watching Caroline’s body to see if it did something. While waiting Finn called Sage back he wasn’t paying attention to the couch and the now awake blonde.</p><p>Caroline looks around and sees Kol in the kitchen pouring popcorn into a bowl and a man she does not know talking on the phone she gets up and is a little lightheaded really confused on how she got here and her headache is still hurting. As she is going towards the elevator Kol comes out of the kitchen and puts an arm around her waist and picks her up. </p><p>“You can’t leave yet.”</p><p>She kicks him but it does nothing, she never know Kol was this strong. “What is happening and why are you holding me hostage?”</p><p>Kol carries her back over to the couch. “I know it looks like that but this is for you own good. Finn you had one job watch her. Can you get Klaus and Rebekah.”</p><p>Finn puts his phone back in his pocket. “I’m in charge here you go get Klaus and Rebekah I’ll watch her.”</p><p>“No offense Finn but you didn’t do a good job the last time and I think she could take you.”</p><p>Finn flicks his hand and claws comes out of his nails. “I think I can handle one teenage girl.”</p><p>Kol rolls his eyes and leaves the living room to get his brother and sister. Caroline looks at the elevator and Finn who is looking at his claws. “ I wouldn’t if I were you. Like my brother said I know this looks bad but we are trying to help you.”</p><p>“Help me by keeping me in this dark fortress.”</p><p>Finn looks over at her and raises and eyebrow. “Fortress, please this a penthouse.”</p><p>Kol re enters with Klaus and Rebekah and Caroline rushes for Rebekah and hugs her finally a friendly familiar face. </p><p>Rebekah gets her back on the couch and Klaus sits on the arm of the couch next to Caroline his feet on the cushion and his elbows on his knees while Kol sits in a chair off to the side and Finn leans up against the window. Caroline looks at them and they are all looking at her. “Will someone tell me what is going on and how I got here?”</p><p>All the siblings look at each other none of them want to explain this it’s hard to explain. Klaus begins. “Kol picked you up after you fell and brought you here.”</p><p>Kol adds. “To you death you fell and died.”</p><p>Caroline shoots up and exclaims. “What I died. I’m dead, the afterlife is full of Mikaelsons. I can’t die it’s my sixteenth birthday I still have not got a car yet.”</p><p>Kol looks over at his siblings. “I don’t know whether to be insulted by that.”</p><p>Finn sighs. “How did I end up with this?”</p><p>“Freya is busy, Elijah is on a date and Sage is out of town on business.” Finn glares at his sister.</p><p>Klaus looks up at Kol while Rebekah tries to get Caroline to sit back down. “I was going to ease her into that tidbit.” </p><p>Rebekah gets Caroline to sit back down and is rubbing her arm up and down. “Your not dead... anymore. Look you are like us your Mai.”</p><p>Caroline looks over at Klaus and raises an eyebrow. “Excuse me I’m not yours.”</p><p>“No Mai are a group of people who have amazing abilities were not all human but not all god we are descendants of a powerful goddess Bestet we were once protectors of humans and used to help Pharaohs but we got sick of taking orders and the mai and humans had a falling out for centuries now we’ve been hunted. That man earlier with the scars he was sent to kill you and if we didn’t intervene he would of kept killing you.”</p><p>“Kept killing me how many lives do I have?”</p><p>Finn from the windows tells her. “Nine we all have nine, some refer to us as Demigods, our abilities manifest when we are teenagers.”</p><p>Caroline looks at Rebekah. “Is this a joke?”<br/>
Rebekah shakes her head no.</p><p>“I have claws like him.” She points at Finn. </p><p>Rebekah lifts Caroline’s hands up and her finger nails are longer and look like claws. Caroline’s eyes widen. “How do they go away?”<br/>
“Relax.”</p><p>“That’s easy for you to say you didn’t just learn you died and came back with claws and have had a headache all day.”</p><p>Finn leans off the window taking charge. “I know you’ve just been told a lot of things and processing but maybe you would like to go home, you said it was your birthday why don’t you go home and celebrate.”</p><p>His three siblings look up at him Finn sometimes can be so insensitive. Caroline nods and Finn flicks a finger to Klaus to take her home.</p><p>In the elevator down to the lobby Caroline is pacing and Klaus stops her and puts both hands on her shoulders. “You need to relax did you forget that part where we are being hunted if someone sees claws they will try to kill us.”</p><p>Caroline nods and tries to make them go away by closing her eyes tightly but nothing. “Breath with me.”</p><p>As the elevator doors open the claws disappear. </p><p>Xxx</p><p>Klaus drives them to her house, as he drives he asks her, “You were born in the Ukraine right?”</p><p>Caroline nods. “How did you know?”</p><p>“Mai are not born in America, we come from Europe, Ukraine, Russia that’s where my family was born we moved to London later. Since Mai and humans have had a falling out we can never have a intimate relationship with them. You can not date a human I saw you earlier at that clothing store flirting with that new guy at school that’s all it can be Caroline if you kiss him something bad will happen.”</p><p>“Bad how bad?”</p><p>“If a Mai kisses a human the human dies best case scenario paralyze before death.”<br/>
Caroline turns towards him as he pulls up to her house. “Mai can only kiss mai.”</p><p>Klaus nods. “Want to practice.”</p><p>Caroline rolls her eyes. “Any more changes?”</p><p>“Claws, enhanced hear, faster reflexes, hyper awareness, accelerated healing, night vision, your stronger now and what am I forgetting oh yeah a tail.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Klaus laughs “Just kidding. About the tail everything else you do get.”</p><p>As she is opening the car door. She tells him. “Not funny.”</p><p>Klaus tells her. “Don’t worry one of us will always be there for you, watching out for you.”</p><p>Xxx</p><p>As Caroline is coming up the front stairs of the two story home she shares with her mom. When she opens the door Davina and Enzo jump out and yell “Surprise!”</p><p>Caroline screams and in seconds Klaus is right behind her he places a hand on her shoulder and she jumps they both can hear how fast Caroline’s heart is beating. Klaus leans down and whispers in her ear. His breath tickling as she hears. “Breath.”</p><p>She looks up at him surprised he’s here, she thought he left how did he get there so fast. “You forgot this in the car.”</p><p>He hands her a long black velvet jewelry box. “Happy birthday.” </p><p>Xxx</p><p>After he leaves Davina and Enzo surround her. “What was Klaus Mikaelson doing here? And what did he give you.”</p><p>“You two have had quite the journey today from where you two were this morning.”</p><p>Caroline rubs her temple she can hears heartbeats, car’s driving past, clocks ticking, conversations in other homes their TVs.  People going for nightly jogs she can hear their music. “Its been an interesting day.” She opens the jewelry box and her eyes widen at the beautiful diamond infinity bracelet. </p><p>Liz comes home and sees her daughter and two best friends on the couch. “Your present is here.”</p><p>Caroline’s eyes widen and Liz puts her hands over her daughters and guides her outside and there in front of the house on the street is a powder baby blue convertible bug. “Ahhh thank you so much mom.” Caroline flings her arms around her moms neck. </p><p>Xxx</p><p>Later that night after Davina and Enzo went home Liz pulls out a small cinnamon crumb cake for two she gives Caroline and fork and they sit at the island and eat it. After they finish Liz tucks a piece of hair behind Caroline’s ear. “Did you have a good birthday sweetie.”</p><p>“It’s definitely one for the books.”</p><p>Liz pulls out a card and hands it to her daughter. “This was in the mailbox.”</p><p>The envelope does not have a return address it’s addressed to her. She opens the card and all it says is Happy Birthday H.R. </p><p>Every year she gets a card from H.R. she doesn’t know who they are and there is never a return address. She has all the cards in a shoebox under her bed. One day she hope she finds out who H.R. is. </p><p>Xxx</p><p>As Caroline is drifting off to sleep Klaus is sitting on her roof watching to see if any harm will come to her. Also her email dings and it’s a email from her father that says happy birthday.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>